


Spin the bottle.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: You teach Castiel to play spin the bottle, but when it's his turn, who will it point to.You? Or Dean, who insists he isn't playing.





	Spin the bottle.

Something you enjoyed doing during down time, was introducing Cas to different human pastimes. You particularly enjoyed showing him childish games. He never got the point of anything, but it was fun watching him try.

Sam was off helping another hunter. So that left you and Dean in the bunker. You were both currently relaxing with beers and pizza in the living room.

“I’m _bored_.” you sighed. “Cas! Come play!!”

“What game do you have for me today.” he asked, appearing across from you.

“Have you ever tried.. Spin the bottle?”  
  
“Is this another children’s game?” he asked.  
  
“It’s more something pre-teens play. Wanna try?”  
  
“Yes, Dean come play.”

Dean glared at Cas. “I’m _not_ playing spin the bottle with you Cas.”

You finished your beer and placed it on the table as you explained the rules. “You spin the bottle. The person the neck points at, is the person you kiss. After the kiss, it’s that persons turn to spin the bottle. Here like this.” You gave the bottle a spin, and it stopped pointing at Cas. “Now, since it’s pointing to you, we kiss.” You leaned forward and kissed him softly.

“I _like_ this game” he smiled when you pulled away.  
  
You laughed. “Your turn to spin the bottle now, Cas.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Playing with just 2 people was beyond stupid to him. There was only one other person to kiss. You might as well just go make out.

When the bottle stopped, it pointed at Dean. When he heard you squeal with delight he looked over. “Oh no!! no way in hell Cas!”

“The rules are very simple Dean, I _have_ to kiss who it points at.”  He smiled as his lips met Deans.


End file.
